A piece of parchment
by MrsPunk
Summary: Hermione is doing some creative writing during Potions, Snape finds out. She gets detention and things happen. R&R.


A piece of parchment

By Kate aka MrsPunk/Snapemaniac

Hermione was sitting in Potions class, bored along with the rest.  
She had stopped listening to Ron and Harry's conversation a while ago and was now completely focused on the man sitting at the front desk.  
His black hair was draped over the parchment he was reading, so she couldn't see his face. She took her quill and a piece of parchment and started writing.

_It is hard to stop loving,  
__it is hard to lose faith,  
__it is hard to accept,  
__that you are in love with the wrong person._

_Mrs Snape-Mrs Hermione Jane Snape_

_Imagine lying with your head against his chest,  
__with your hand on his belly.  
__He has his arm under your neck, caress you lightly  
__on the shoulder, imagine hearing his heart beat  
__and knowing that it is beating for you  
__He whispers in your ear:  
_"_I love you", you shiver and fall asleep  
__to the sound of him breathing_

- Ms. Granger!  
Hermione looked up from the parchment, to see the mans face only inches away from hers.  
- Yes, Professor?  
- Why haven't you left yet?  
_Left? What did he mean by that? _Hermione looked around in classroom; there was no-one else there.  
- Oh, I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I must have fallen asleep or something.  
- Are my classes really that boring?  
- N-o-ooo, sir. They are very fascinating.  
He looked at her. _Oh, Merlin. He hadn't meant for her to hear it nor to answer.  
_- Was so fascinating about them, then?  
_Oh, dear, _Hermione thought.  
- Well, sir…I think Potions is very interesting and useful.  
He raised an eyebrow in amazement. He didn't think anyone found Potions to be interesting. Useful yes, but not interesting.  
_He is awfully quiet. Was it something I said?  
_He looked at the piece of parchment she was holding in her hand, and was about to grab it when she dropped it to the ground. He picked it up, and read it. Hermione didn't seem to mind. When he's finished reading, he looked almost frightened.  
_What did I write on that parchment? Oh, dear. No, it's not that piece of parchment, is it?  
_- Ms. Granger. What is this?  
_He hissed, so it's definitely that piece of parchment. Okay, no worries. I'll just be calm and answer the question.  
__-_ N-n-nothing,sir.  
_So much for being calm.  
_He looked even more furious.  
- You've got detention, tonight at eight o'clock. Now leave!  
She got her books and her bag and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

At eight o'clock she stood outside the classroom, waiting for him to open the door and let her in.  
And as if he had heard her thoughts, he opened the door.  
She walked into the classroom, and sat down at her usual seat.  
_I'm not afraid of you. Not afraid, not afraid. You can't hurt meee…  
_She could hear Snape's footsteps coming closer and then they stopped right next to her.  
Suddenly she felt his warm breathe against her ear and she shivered.  
- Ms. Granger…  
- Y-y-yes,s-sir.  
- How old are you?  
- I-I'm seventeen, sir.  
- Good.  
He kissed her ear and licked her earlobe gently. She could barely believe that this was happening!  
He placed his hand on her chin and turned her head to face him, his eyes were filled with lust and…love? No, it couldn't be.  
She closed her eyes, and he moved closer to her. Their lips met in a tentative kiss, his hand moving up on her thigh.  
It felt like her body was on fire, and she wanted more of him. But then he broke the kiss and stood up straight.  
_Well, that was it then_, she thought. She looked at him and he smiled.  
_He's smiling, oh dear_. _I'm in trouble, biiig trouble. Unbelievably enormous trouble.  
_Then he took her hand and she stood up, next to him. He led her out of the classroom and into his private chambers.  
Through the living room which looked like a library with all those books lying around. Then they finally reached the bedroom.  
In the middle of the room was a four-poster bed covered with a big dark green blanket.  
He walked towards it and motioned for her to lie down. She crawled up on the bed and lied down. He followed. They began kissing.

After they had finished, they laid next to each other. Hermione rested her head on his chest, her fingers running up and down his belly.  
_Dear Merlin, why does that man insist on wearing robes that cover up his gorgeous body?  
_She kissed him gently on the lips. He leaned in against her ear to whisper.  
- I love you.  
She shivered and then fell asleep to the sound of him breathing.

The End.


End file.
